It is difficult for persons with temporary or permanent physical disabilities to get into, get out of, and bathe in a bath enclosure, such as a bathtub or shower. For example, a disabled person may risk injury due to tripping, slipping, or falling while entering or leaving a bathtub or shower. Moreover, once in the bathtub or shower, a disabled person may have difficulty changing position and manipulating bathtub or shower controls.
As a result, designs exist for devices that include a seat in the bathtub or shower unit for a disabled person to climb in to use and exit from. However such designs typically fall short in settings when the bathtub or shower must is not to be damaged by the device, when the bathtub or shower must be shared by people who do not need the device, or when the disabled person desires to use the device at a different bathtub or shower, such as when traveling.